What You Need
by Myra2003
Summary: UPDATE. Allison Cameron Chase should be happy with her new husband, but when she finds out House is at Mayfield, she feels herself drawn to the man again. Will she realize she still holds a torch for Gregory House? After all she likes damaged people...
1. She Must See Him

Authors note: I don't own House or any of the characters. This is set after season 5 and might eventually be Hameron. So you all are warned! Hahaha. Enjoy and please review.

**What You Need**

Part 1

"Hello, wife," Robert Chase murmured as he stared at his new wife, Allison Cameron.

Her eyes had only fluttered open from being asleep, deep blue eyes staring into the lighter blue of the Aussie's. Both were in the state of their honeymoon period. Everything seemed well with the world and Cameron had never been happier, Chase looked happy as well. Yet Cameron knew with certainty something was the matter.

Why hadn't House been at their wedding? She hadn't asked Chase and didn't really want to. For he would either think she was still obsessed with House or he would believe she was thinking about New Jersey and the hospital on their honeymoon. Reminding herself not to worry, she sleepily smiled up at him.

"Hello, husband. I had a wonderful night."

"Me too." He nuzzled her neck. "I was thinking after breakfast we could go for a swim."

Cameron nodded. "Sounds great. I was wondering if you'd do something for me? Can you go get me a mocha?"

"Sure." He was already out of bed and pulling on his jeans over his boxers and a shirt. He shot her a smile. "I'll be back, don't go anywhere. Stay in bed. You look great just lying there."

"I will," she promised as she watched him leave the room. As soon as the door was shut she swung her feet to the ground and feeling a little deceitful headed to the phone. She just had to know the truth. The reason House had been absent from their wedding.

It was true her former boss had never been sentimental and scoffed at such things as love, marriage and babies while the whole world awed over them. But deep in her heart, Cameron still knew House and he would have come to her wedding. More than anything she had wanted him there. Somehow life wasn't the same when she didn't at least see House or know where he was. It had been the time of her life working for him for three years even though she had been madly in love with him. He hadn't returned her feelings and had constantly rejected her.

Despite this and now being married to another man, she still cared for Gregory House. He should have been at her wedding. This is all she thought as she dialed the number by heart to Lisa Cuddy, the dean of medicine's office. On the fourth ring the phone was picked up.

"Lisa Cuddy," the woman smoothly said.

"Hello, Dr. Cuddy," Cameron murmured, looking towards the door lest Chase entered. "This is Allision Cameron-um Chase. I can't talk long."

"Dr. Cameron," Cuddy warmly greeted. "How is the honey moon and Dr. Chase?"

"Oh, it's wonderful. You should see Australia. It's so warm here and laid back. But the reason I was calling was about… House." She let out a breath. "He wasn't at the wedding."

The older woman sighed and Cameron felt her heart drop. The grave note in Cuddy's voice seemed to predict a bad response. Then Cuddy sighed again and spoke:

"You were probably one of the few who noticed House's absence. This is in the strictest confidence, and I shouldn't even tell you. Wilson and I are the only ones who know and I'm sure House wouldn't want anyone else to know. But he always did like you; Cameron and I know you cared for him. I'm afraid after Kutner's death he wasn't the same. He's at Mayfield."

Gripping the phone tighter, Cameron took a breath. House at Mayfield? But that was a psychiatric hospital and House wasn't insane. Why, he had given her advice about Chase and her commitment issues. For once he had been there for her. Gregory House was brilliant and the best damn doctor she knew. Tears welled in her eyes despite her resolve not to. She should have known something was wrong and tried to be there for him.

"Dr. Cameron?" Cuddy asked, in a piercing voice. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes. Yes, I'm fine Dr. Cuddy. Is there anyway I can go and see him when I return. He is allowed visitors isn't he?"

Another sigh. "Yes, but the only person he'll see is Wilson. His mom and I have even tried to see him and he refuses. He's still as stubborn as ever."

"You miss him, don't you?" Cameron asked fondly.

"Yes, I do. He's a pain in the ass, but the best doctor. Things aren't the same without him here. Cases aren't' solved and no lawsuits… Dr. Cameron, if you do go see him, I'm not sure if he'll see you, but if he does just be there for him, to listen. Wilson told me he's not exactly the same man."

House not the same? Realizing she had staid too long on the phone she quickly let Cuddy go with a promise of updating her, should she see House. Cameron knew she would see House. There was doubt about it. Now the problem would be brining it up to Chase. He was sensitive when it came to House because she had loved him for years and many believed she still held a torch for him.

Yet if Cameron thought about House, feelings were there. She wasn't head over heels in love with him now, but still the thought of him brought warmth to the pit of her stomach and a smile to her face. She would always go to House and had to, for him and for herself. To make sure he was okay. Everyone needed a friend after all and even though he might reject her caring as he had in the past, Cameron would still go to Mayfield and see House. Everything seemed simple until Chase entered the room with her mocha and she felt like a guilty child.

The thought crossed her mind; perhaps she didn't have to tell him. It would only be one visit after all. But the other part of her couldn't lie and it was her moral duty to tell Chase. After all he was her husband and she would feel too guilty. Smiling sweetly at him as she grabbed her mocha and sipped it, she stared him in the eyes.

"Robert did you notice House wasn't at our wedding?"

"Uh, yeah. But House rarely goes anywhere, well except the cafeteria, home and the bar."

"But," Cameron insisted. "He would have gone to our wedding. I know he would have. I thought something might be wrong so I called Dr. Cuddy. He's at Mayfield."

"At Mayfield?" A frown appeared between Chase's brows. "But why? House isn't insane."

Cameron nodded, becoming nostalgic and looking out towards the window. "I know," she murmured. "I have to know why he's in there. To know if he's okay. He was there for me about you and talked sense into me. If it weren't for him, I might have not had the courage to marry you." She gave him a smile. "I have to… see him."

Chase frowned. "Cameron he's a grown man. He's no longer your boss and you aren't in love with him. Why are you thinking about him on our honeymoon? This is supposed to be our time, not House."

Fire flickered to her eyes. "That is a selfish comment. Don't you even care about House, Robert? If it weren't for him we wouldn't have the jobs we have today and we wouldn't have been together."

"If it were for him not rejecting you we wouldn't be together," Chase reminded her.

The barb hurt. The fire left her eyes and her shoulders slumped. "How could you say that?" she whispered. "Even after all this time you don't trust me and think I love House? I married you, Chase! Not House."

"Sometimes I wonder if you would have married the man," Chase thoughtfully said. "I'm always the one who wanted more with us and it was never returned until House rejected you completely. But you would have been miserable with him, Allison, surely you know that, right?"

"And you think I'm any happier with you when you act like this," she retorted angrily. "At least House was only arrogant when it came to cases, not relationships. Yes, I would have married him, does that answer make you happy?"

"Fine," Chase muttered. "I'm going for a walk alone."

Cameron shrugged and winced as he slammed the door behind him. She took a few steadying breaths to control her anger and paced the room. Then sat back down and looked up the number to Mayfield.

XXX

Later, Chase returned with flowers in his hands as an apology. Cameron forgave him. Guilt gnawed at her. She had to be a good wife and he did look truly sorry. That night they made love, but it wasn't the same. There was pleasure, but Cameron's mind was thousands of miles away, thinking about Gregory House. Turning her back to Chase that night, Cameron hugged her knees to her stomach and her mind drifted back to the days as an immunologist, working for House:

"_I like damaged people," she told House, staring at him straight in the eyes. "It explains everything I do…"_

TBC


	2. She Brings Light

Note: Thanks for the reviews!

Part 2

God, why was he seeing Wilson's dead girlfriend still? Amber stared back at him with those damned, slitted eyes of hers. Her lips smirking, eyes gleaming in a way he knew so well. Shit. Pain. House rubbed his leg and tiredly sighed, he slept very little still. What little sleep he received remained filled with dreams of the past. Past patients he couldn't recall, his old team, the hospital, Wilson. He missed Wilson, despite the occasional visits; both friends would part with sad smiles, Wilson with an infinite sadness.

"Thinking about Cuddy?" Amber whispered tauntingly.

"No," he murmured, closing his eyes, trying to block Amber out and the images of Cuddy.

Images assailed him. All hallucinations. Kissing Cuddy, making love to Cuddy. None of it was real. He was loosing touch with reality. His mind. The most important thing to him. There was nothing, but his brilliance that he thrived on, the puzzles, which he solved. Now he was stuck in this fucking psyche ward with people who ran around naked and were downright nuts. Screwing his eyes shut tighter, unbidden another woman filled his mind. Cameron. Blonde hair, large blue eyes and a sweet smile.

The only person who he allowed in to visit was Wilson. Cuddy attempted to visit him once, but he sent her away. She hadn't tried again and he knew it was better that way. Maybe subconsciously he had wanted a relationship with her, big mistake because she told him bluntly they could never have a personal relationship. He hadn't realized how much words could hurt. Usually he shrugged them off, but the images, the taunting demons of his mind antagonized him. Emotion proved to be conquering his logic and mind. Mastering him.

Amber's laughter reached his ears. He couldn't stand it; it seemed to grow louder and shriller. Fuck, more pain in his leg, he massaged it quickly and Amber told him he couldn't do anything about it. Her heels clicked as she strolled over to him, sitting on his cot beside him. Giving him a sidelong glance, she smiled sickeningly sweet.

"Face it, House. No one cares, but Wilson. No one else will come to see you. Cuddy won't again because she knows you're pining after her. Your team hasn't even been here and Cameron who had a thing for you is off on her honeymoon. Everyone is happier without you and has forgotten you."

House opened his eyes and forced a shrug. "Go away. I'm not in the mood."

"You hope she'll come," Amber added with a knowing look.

"Quit mentioning her," House hissed, looking truly angry. "I don't give a damn about Cuddy."

"Oh, I don't mean Cuddy. Cameron. You want to see her because you know she'll care and attempt to fix you. She's the only one who could ever put up with you besides Wilson and see that lost little boy his daddy beat up."

Rolling his eyes, House stood up and headed for the window to look out. "That man wasn't my dad," he called over his shoulder. "You're in my mind so get the facts right."

When he looked back to continue speaking to Amber, the room was empty. Sighing, House ran a hand through his hair and stroked his stubble. Glad that for a while she would be gone. He needed some peace from her. Everything looked bleak outside; the surrounding trees were shrouded in shadow from the overcast day. The wind blew and hit the windowpanes lightly; he could feel and hear everything around him.

A knock on the door. Sighing House turned towards the door. Yelled for the person to go away. Most likely, it was that bitch of a nurse that antagonized him at every turn and acted like he was a child. He didn't know her name, but that was irrelevant. Hoping to vex her, he refused to answer the door as the pounding continued. They had a key, but that was the last resort.

"Go away!" House yelled loudly. "I'm a little busy. Attempting suicide."

A muffled voice announced, "You have a visitor, Dr. House."

"Oh joy," he muttered. "I don't want any visitors! Tell them to go to make a wish foundation or something."

At least the knocking ceased and he heard footsteps walk away. Sighing with relief, House limped back over to the window and leaned against the wall, staring vacantly out the window. A habit he became accustomed to. One moment he was staring at the clock it read 6:00, dinnertime, but he wasn't hungry. He sure wished he had his vicodin though; it was only given in doses and his leg hurt like hell.

The next time he looked at the clock it read 6:30. Time seemed to melt away. Another gentle tapping on his door barely reached his mind before he heard it creak open. Deciding not to acknowledge the intruder, he continued staring out the window. A gentle presence filled the room, was it another one of his damn hallucinations? Then there was a hand on his shoulder, a gentle touch, which made him close his eyes and open them, dreading whom it would be.

"House," the voice softly murmured.

In the back of his mind he knew the voice. Slowly turning, he faced the person. Blue eyes stared into his, a beautiful face. Never had she looked so angelic. Allison Cameron-now Chase, the woman who had hung on his every word, worked for him for three years, the naïve atheist. The strongest woman he knew. Maybe his senses were reeling because nothing made sense. He stared at her dumbly for a moment and he couldn't speak. Perhaps she was a hallucination after all she should be with Chase.

"Are you real?" he gruffly murmured, stepping back.

"Yes. House, I had to see you. When I heard you were here I had to come. I know you didn't want any visitors, but I had no idea you were here. Had Cuddy told me, I would have come here sooner."

He let out a breath. Either she was real or a hallucination his mind conjured up for some reason. Even if he touched her, he wouldn't be able to tell if she was real. Maybe it didn't matter; hell he was talking to Amber, Wilson's dead girlfriend and sometimes Kutner. What difference did another person make, but of course Cameron wasn't dead to his knowledge, just happily married to Chase now.

"Why are you here?" he dumbly asked and looked away.

When he looked back he saw a brief hurt cross her face, but it didn't last long. "To see you of course," she answered truthfully and reached out to touch his arm. "Why are you here, House?"

His sarcasm returned briefly, but even Cameron noticed the same light wasn't in his eyes. "For a picnic of course. I relate to insane people better than the sane. Now that you've seen me you can return to your husband."

Cameron lightly smiled. "I'd rather not. Sometimes his accent is annoying especially when he obsessively questions why I'm coming to see you."

"Why did you? To see if I needed you? My hallucinations and I are just fine."

She frowned and looked concerned. "Hallucinations? Who are you seeing?"

"Ah the normal. Cutthroat bitch and Kutner. No biggie."

In frustration, she gritted out, "Quit acting like everything's okay. You're not fine, House! Can you see yourself? When is the last time you shaved and changed? You're gaunt with dark circles under your eyes. House…"

"Quit being so damn caring," he murmured. "I'm fine…"

"You're evading," she accused, stepping nearer to him. "You're in denial."

Suddenly, the shadows changed. Coldness filled the room. House stopped as he saw Kutner standing across the room. Blood was running from the wound in his head. The fatal wound by a gun that had killed him. House shuddered as life left Kutner's face and he looked him straight in the eyes.

"Why didn't you save me? You should have known."

"B-but you're dead," House gasped, backing away. "I-there was nothing I could have done."

Kutner stepped forward. "That's what they want you to believe."

"House…" Cameron was staring him in the eyes, her hands on his shoulders. "Look at me. House, who's dead?"

"Kutner," House murmured thinly. "Kutner's dead."

Her face looked even more beautiful and her eyes filled with tears. He saw that she wanted to hug him, but held herself back. For a moment, House wanted to reach out and crush her to him, but resisted the urge. Still feeling shaken, he remained still in front of her and looked into those blue eyes that calmed him, that knew him. It was as if she could read his soul, and though it had disturbed and bothered him at one time, he allowed her in.

"House," she whispered, staring him deeply in the eyes. "You'll be okay."

"You're naïve," he said, not cruelly. "Of course you would say that. Cameron, if you knew the things I saw, damnit there's no peace. I see, I hear. I don't want to feel."

Cameron nodded, but her eyes never flickered from his pacing form. She stepped nearer to him and placed her hand on his shoulder, causing him to stop and look at her. Their eyes met and he read understanding in the depths. She wouldn't try to force him to bare his heart to her, but she would be there for him.

"I might be naïve," she strongly said. "If that's what you call hope. Hoping in the world and humankind. Not all people are bad, House and not everything is a nightmare. There is happiness and…" her eyes swept the room. "A world away from here, and the hospital. Don't worry; I'm not here to fix you or to get anything. I'm here because I care. I just wanted to come and see you. Now that I have and if you're okay, I'll go…"

He nodded. Under such pure kindness he never knew how to act. But the images of Kutner were gone, even if the guilt wasn't banished. Cameron brought light in here, a feeling that maybe things would be okay. Her eyes seemed to fill up the room; he couldn't look away as words he never thought emerged from his lips.

"I want you to come back… to see me, Cameron."

Surprise registered in her eyes then a gentle smile came to Cameron's lips. Both knew she would and a flicker of hope shun in House's eyes, which Cameron couldn't ignore. The fact was she would always say yes to House.

"Yes, I'll come back."

TBC


	3. She Returns

Note: The reviews are much appreciated! Here is the next part and the next chapter will definitely pick up.

Part 3

"So how long are you going to go see him for?" Chase asked Cameron as she walked across the living room to grab her purse off the table. Shrugging, she headed to the mirror and began to fix her hair, pulling it up in a bun with a clip at the base of her head.

"As long as he needs me." She walked over to Chase and gave him a kiss, heading towards the door.

"He doesn't need anyone," Chase interjected, causing her to pause at the door and slowly turn to face him. "Except for his vicodin and his own misery."

Her brow slowly arched and she frowned. "How do you know what he needs? House is a person too, Robert and needs someone to be there for him."

"Allsion," Chase thoughtfully said, moving closer to her and placing his hand on her shoulders. "You're my wife and you know that I love you. But… things have been different since we've got back. Since you found out about House. I need you, Ally. I want my wife back."

Cameron resisted the urge to roll her eyes, forcing a calming breath through her lips, she stepped back, away from Chase's touch. "You do have me. I never went anywhere and I'm only going to be gone for an hour tops. When I get back… maybe we could catch a movie together and just relax, okay?"

"You won't be late?"

"No." She walked over to him and gave him a lingering kiss. "I won't. I'll be back before you know it."

She exited the door before he could say anything and headed for her car. Once inside, she checked her appearance in the rearview mirror and smoothed her hair down. Knowing it was insane to set such a store in what House thought of her appearance. But she had always tried to look good, even when she worked for him because House had a good eye and noticed everything.

Today was the second time she would see him and for some unknown reason, excitement welled in her. He had asked her to come back and needed her. Not that she always needed to be needed, but it was a nice change for once. If only she could help House and see the old man she had loved. Loved? It seemed like years ago now. She started her ignition and slowly backed out, heading for the freeway.

XXX

"I'm here to see, Dr. House," Cameron informed the woman at the front desk. "He's expecting me."

The woman eyed her sadly and shook her head with a sigh. "Are you his wife or girlfriend?"

"I-no, no I'm not. I am a friend, his former employee. Has something happened?"

"I'm afraid to tell you this, but Dr. House nearly overdosed on drugs and is currently in our ICU. Under watch for his own good."

Her mouth dried out. It took her a moment to reach composure as she grimly stared at the woman and clenched her shaking hands together. "I must see him."

"Under the circumstances…"

"I'm a doctor," Cameron interrupted. "The only one who can help him. Either you let me see him or I will get an order to see him, ma'am. I'm sorry to insist, but I have to see Dr. House."

The woman weighed her options then sighed and rounded the desk. "Very well, follow me."

Cameron slowly headed down the hall. How could House do this? Just yesterday she had told him she would return. Told him there remained hope for happiness. Hope glimmered in his eyes. What had changed? Shivering, she entered his room and saw him lying on the bed, staring blankly out towards the window. Nothing was there and the sight broke her heart, more than his rejection ever had.

He didn't know she was there. Didn't even move his head in her direction to acknowledge her. Stepping forward, she sat on the chair beside his bed and reached for his hand hesitantly. Surprisingly, he laced their hands together, but never looked at her.

"I knew you would come," he murmured in a hoarse voice.

"Why did you do it?" she fiercely asked. "Why, House? After yesterday, you knew I would return. Surely you know things will get better. It's no excurse to try to kill yourself!"

His eyes finally flickered to hers and the emptiness in the blue depths astounded her. Then his eyes flickered away, becoming expressionless as he shrugged.

"I'm not sure if there's hope. I have tried to kill myself many times, but it never works. For some reason Mother Nature deems it fit to keep a crippled, addict alive. Shit, Cameron, don't look at me like that. You have no idea what it's like to want to end this misery."

"I don't? Of course I know, House. I lost my husband to cancer, slowly watched him die and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it… and then my baby. Of course I know. But it is no excuse to take the easy way out. Suicide is never the answer; House and you should know that. You're no coward."

"If you had to fucking live with seeing two people you killed, you'd understand!" House shot out hotly, the first glimpse of fire in his eyes.

Cameron's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to reply, but shut it. Then she tried again, "You didn't kill anyone, House. You weren't responsible for Amber or Kutner's death…"

"I don't want to talk about it. I had enough hell after you left me. Tell me what it's like being married to the wombat or tell me anything else."

Cameron tried a different approach, "Robert is a good husband and I had fun in Australia. Have you ever thought about marrying?"

He snorted. "Who? Me? Marriage and I aren't compatible. Now hookers and being a bachelor are great. You don't know what you're missing, Cameron."

She smirked and arched her brow. "What? The hookers?"

"Now that would be hot. Especially if you were with a female hooker…"

The old House slowly began to emerge, even if it was a shell. Cameron spoke about her job with him and chattered about Chase's obsession with his hair to make him snicker. Both fell into a light and easy banter. The time flew by and Cameron was startled when the nurse came back in and told her she had to leave, visiting hours were long over.

For two hours they had been visiting. Her watch showed the exact time and she remembered her promise to Chase. Too late now, for an hour ago she should have been home.

"I-have to go," she quickly stated while gathering her stuff.

Through lidded eyes, House watched her and sighed, laying his head back against the pillow. "You should stay," he murmured. "You can keep me warm at night."

That stopped Cameron in her tracks. Had House actually said he wanted her to stay? He had been flirting with her though weakly. Although she should tell him it was wrong now because she was married to Robert, the words wouldn't leave her lips. Eyes searching his face, she shook her head.

"You're a big boy, you can warm yourself up. Please tell me you won't do anything stupid again. Promise me."

"Everybody lies though," he pointed out. "I could promise you, but it doesn't mean I'll keep it. But if it eases your mind, no I won't try to kill myself again. Wilson will just become needier and I-wouldn't hear the end of it."

To House's embarrassment, he was falling asleep right before her eyes. Her presence calmed him and he actually felt like he could sleep. Though his eyes were closed, he felt Cameron draw closer to him and she reached out to tuck the blankets around his chin, instinctively, House opened his eyes and stared up at her. Their eyes locked and neither could look away.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" House quietly asked.

"You know the answer." She reached out and lightly grazed his cheek with her thumb, then quickly dropped her hand, turned on her heel and left. She could feel House's eyes burning into her back.

XXX

The look Chase shot her made guilt gnaw at Cameron as soon as she entered the door. Ever a ready victim for whoever tried to make her feel guilty. She should be a better wife. Did the only thing of to appease her guilt, whispered she was sorry, explained what had had happened to House. Quickly brought her lips to his, kissing him in frenzy, hands grasping his shoulders.

They made it to the room and she pushed him on the bed, moving over him, their chests pressed against one another as they kissed. A nagging voice in her head said this type of manipulation wasn't right. House's blue eyes flashed tauntingly in her mind where she stilled, but Chase pulled her head down for a kiss and Cameron blocked out the blue eyes from her mind.

There was no way she had Euphoria. Laughing hysterically, it could kill. The cop had it and Foreman was showing signs. It frightened her. Cameron walked over to House and gave him a stare, demanding his attention.

_"Do I seem happy to you?" she asked House. Definitely she did not have the symptoms._

_"Never," he answered._

_In the background Chase laughed, thinking it was funny. Cameron hadn't found it amusing. Of course she was happy, but not where it showed. Surely she was content with her job and working for House, wasn't she?_

Little did House know he had hit close to the truth. Cameron couldn't remember a time she was truly happy. Even now, she wasn't. But certainly it was a matter of perspective and she would be happy with Robert and her new life she fiercely thought as she shut off her mind. Yet House wouldn't be completely erased from her thoughts and that night she thought about him again. Tomorrow she would pay a visit to Cuddy and see why she or the whole team hadn't come to see House.

TBC


	4. She Is What He Needs

Note: I know this is a shorter chapter; the next one will be longer. Thanks for all the reviews and please enjoy!

Part 4

Allison Chase stepped into Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital as if she owned it. Today she wore a skirt, a turquoise blouse, which fitted her nicely and black pumps. Her blonde hair framed her face, slightly curling over her shoulders. The vibe she exuded was confidence mingled with a slight irritation as she headed for the Dean of Medicine's office.

Amusing how at one time, she had played the role of Lisa Cuddy, but she unlike Cuddy, said yes to House because unlike Cuddy, she didn't care for propriety and looking big. She trusted House explicitly, which could be her downfall. Anger burned in her towards Dr. Cuddy and Foreman. The least they could have done was inquired how House was doing in person.

No, they hid behind their jobs and their need to look like they placed their jobs first. Both were selfish, Cameron thought and she would tell Dr. Cuddy this. Pausing in front of her door, another person currently exited, a man who gave her a seeping glance. Cameron didn't smile and ignored the man. Cuddy strolled into view and gave her a grin.

"Dr. Cam-Chase, please come in."

Entering her office, Cameron observed much hadn't changed. The room belonged to the same woman and the décor still remained the same. Lisa Cuddy proved to be a very imposing and attractive woman despite being in her mid-forties. Accomplished, attractive and poised. Cameron did envy her for this and the way she captivated and handled House, something Cameron had never done well.

But when it came down to it, jealously didn't play a part in this visit. It was her desire for House's own good and the fact that House had feelings for Cuddy, just what they were Cameron didn't want to know, but they were there. What right did this woman have to reject House and play with his emotions?

"How is House?" Cuddy asked.

"Why don't you go see him for yourself, Dr. Cuddy?" Cameron bluntly voiced. "I'm not a messenger or House's babysitter."

Cuddy's brow arched in surprise. "I haven't the time, Dr. Cameron. I was hoping you would tell me. Of course… I care for him and want to know he is doing well."

"Then see him yourself. You can't mess with people's emotions. House cares for you. I have no idea why. Forgive me for being frank, but you are selfish, Dr. Cuddy. You act generous by giving people their jobs and having your own child, but when House needed you, you left him and never even went to see how he was."

"I care for House," she defended coldly. "I saved him from Tritter and Vogler, didn't I? You have no idea what you're saying."

"Sometimes people don't need to be saved from others, they need to be saved from themselves. Good-bye, Dr. Cuddy."

XXX

"House, you need to eat," Wilson admonished. "What happened to all the times you stole my food?" He laughed lightly. "I never thought I'd be begging for you to steal it."

House smirked from his bed. "You're always begging me for something. Don't you have some cancer kiddies to save or some women to hit on? You know, you don't have to keep coming… though I'm glad to see you."

The boyish face lit up at his friend's admission. Though House still possessed his own demons, pain and hallucinations, it's as if the cold, cynical edge had left him, at least some of it. Where he was admitting that he enjoyed people and that he needed help. Could it be House was growing up? Odd, for he was a middle-aged man now even though he didn't look it. Lately of course the age was showing on him, the lines under his eyes, the gaunt face. Yet with time, Wilson was hoping House would reach a semblance of his old self.

"So," Wilson conversationally began. "I heard someone has been coming to visit you other than me."

"Yeah," House muttered. "They love the cane."

"Male?" Wilson insistently asked.

"Female."

Wilson's eyes widened. "Oh ho! So Cuddy has been coming to see you? I knew it."

House made a face. "No… not Cuddy."

Silence fell between them. A painful, obvious silence. The unspoken words were about House's hallucinations of sleeping with Cuddy. How he had wanted to be in a relationship with her, the first time since Stacey. Wilson opened his mouth to speak.

"I'm sorry House, I know how you feel for Cuddy…"

Shrugging, House didn't say anything. "It's Cameron."

His friend's brows rose in surprise. "Cameron. You mean now Allison Chase? The woman who loved you from afar, pined after you for years and was the only one who could put up with you?"

"Yeah her. You know the one who looks like a hooker now with blonde hair."

"But this is great! I'm surprised you'd let her in and not Cuddy."

It was obvious why Cuddy had been by to see him. Out of duty, not because she cared. Oh, she cared, but not to the depth of unselfishness Cameron possessed. Cameron cared although he didn't know why. He had treated her like shit, rejected her and only hired her because she had a pretty face and great body. Every time she showed she cared, he blew her off or ridiculed her for her naiveté.

"Of course I'd let Cameron in. At least she gives a damn. Lisa and I have been at each others throats for so long it's a love and hate relationship, but with Cameron…"

Realization dawned in Wilson's eyes. "Do you… love her?"

"Love her? I rejected her and shoved her away as far as I could get her. She was too damaged, needy and good."

"Just what you need," Wilson murmured. "She was always what you needed, wasn't she?"

House didn't answer; he merely stared out the window deep in thought.

TBC


End file.
